To Dream While The Dreaming's Good
by Grey-eyed Dreamer
Summary: <html><head></head>Renge dreams while a certain someone observes. Just a little drabble i wrote. Hints of KaoruXRenge and HikaruXHaruhi.  Please read and review :</html>


Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. The anime and manga belong to Bisco Hatori. However the plot belongs to me.

A/n: This is just a little drabble I wrote. It was like 2 am and I couldn't sleep so well this was the result. Please enjoy and don't forget to tell me how I did. Its mostly rambling though…and I'll shut up now he he.

"No one is allowed to be this perfectly…" She accuses sticking her finger at the loli-shouta as he drones out her voice. '_Perfectly what?_' A tiny voice in his head questions. '_Perfectly innocent? Perfectly happy? Content?_' And she assigns them roles. Antsy roles. Because no one should be this perfect. Because everybody has to be at least a little broken, a little insane, a little sad. Just like she is; a little wistful. But at least she has her dreams.

And he wants to reach out and hold her, shake her out of her reverie. But then he draws back as he watches her smiling and laughing and shouting commands and dreaming. Dreaming about flowers and castles and carriages and princes. And about Miyabi-Kun. So he lets her. Lets her relish the moment for just a little while more. Lets her relish while the relishing's good. _Because one day it'll all turn back into a grubby pumpkin._

And sometimes when he sees her all dazed; just sitting there and smiling and dreaming, he wants to make her snap out of it. Wants to tell her to quit being so stupid, so oblivious. But then he sees the expression on her face. That tiny smile gracing her pink lips. Those glazed over caramel orbs. And so he lets her dream. Lets her dream while the dreaming's good. _Because one day it'll all turn back into some grubby pumpkin_. And he'll not be the only one with a broken fairy tale. A broken heart.

Its graduation day. Haruhi their little cross-dressing tanuki is Valedictorian. He sees his twin's eyes sparkling with joys as he cheers for their friend and his not-so-secret crush who's about to deliver her speech. He smiles as he too claps for her. His heart soars as he spots the faint blush dusting his brother's cheeks as he hugs Haruhi. But his stomach twists and churns. '_It's nearing midnight. Then it'll all turn back into a grubby pumpkin'_ repeats like a mantra in his head. He frantically glances around spotting his latest interest. Her caramel orbs too are fixated on the brunette. He watches as she gushes and babbles on, with her eyes glossy and her lips sprouting nonsense about her non-existent love life with the female host. His brother sees this annoying brat with a high pitched voice. But he sees her. He sees the scared little girl behind all that sparkly and jolly exterior, so desperately trying to hold everything together to keep her dream land from shattering. And he wants to reach out and embrace her. But instead he just hides his amber eyes from the world and dreams. Dreams while the dreaming's good.

It's been three years since graduation. He's now attending a prestigious college in Paris with his brother. It's late in the evening when they receive invitations. Invitations to a wedding. Her wedding. He takes a hold of the delicate peach colored card and rips it open. Renge Hoshakuji it says to be wed to Takai Nagashima. Not Miyabi, not Haruhi not even Kyoya. And his gut wrenches at her sudden exposure to reality. He somehow feels responsible. '_But for what?' _his mind questions. His heart is silent. '_For letting her dream' _it whispers after a while '_even knowing it'd all just turn back to a grubby pumpkin.'_

He visits her a day before the grand event. A maid answers the door. He requests for her and somehow in a flurry of events finds himself being lead to her room. There are picture of Miyabi all over. He spots a few of the host club as well. Mostly of Haruhi and Kyoya and… himself? "He'll interfere" she proclaims loudly. "He'll save me just in the nick of time. When the priest will ask who objects to this wedding? He'll march right in saying "I do." She goes on rambling just like she used to and he lets her just like he used to. Doesn't even ask her who her prince charming is this time. And for a moment he wants to shake her out of her reverie, out of her fantasy. But then his gaze falls on her eyes; glassy and shimmering with tears. "And he'll declare his undying love for me" she goes on. The porcelain droplets on her flushed cheeks not wavering her voice even one bit. '_The spell is breaking.' _ A hysterical voice yells in his head. And for the second time in his life he catches a glimpse of the little girl hidden beneath that happy, demanding, oblivious façade. That desperate little girl who's trying so hard not to fall apart, not to let her world shatter. That scared little girl who clings to that last thread of hope. And so he smiles, brushes away her tears and lets her dream. Because even though midnight's only a second away the story doesn't end at midnight. So he closes his eyes and he dreams. And he lets her dream. Lets her dream while the dreaming's good.

Because even if it'll all turn back into some grubby pumpkin the fairy tale will still go on, and he won't be alone on his way to happily ever after.

A/n: soooo tell me how I did? Pretty please with the host club on top :D oh come on how can you resist that!


End file.
